


Stuck

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some truths suspected, some implied and some even told. So much is happening inside just one little elevator...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> might contain some adult language at one point and somewhat disturbing images ;)

**Stuck**

by BellaDonna

 

"We should stop meeting like this. People are going to talk."

 

-"Newsflash, people already _are_ talking. So what."

 

"So what? Doesn't that bother you?"

 

-"Not really, can't help what people are thinking, can you?"

 

"You can't tell me that it doesn't bother you that people are thinking that we are...you know."

 

-"We are...what?"

 

"Well, _you know_."

 

-"No, I don't know. You'll have to be a bit more specific that that."

 

"Well, that we're gay."

 

-"We're what???"

 

"Gay, queer, doing the horizontal mambo together, fags, taking it up the ..."

 

-"Starsk, for godssake! For someone so afraid _of_ it, you sure know a lot of expressions _for_ it, pretty colorful ones, too. And besides, being stuck in an elevator together doesn't make us gay."

 

"I'm not afraid of it. It's, well it's just what people say. And I'm not stupid, I know that being stuck in an elevator doesn't make us gay."

 

-"Right, you don't think Simonetti and his partner are doing the – how did you put it – horizontal mambo together just because they've been stuck in the elevator last week."

 

"..."

 

-"Starsky? You okay? You look a little green around the gills."

 

"Bad mental images, _very_ bad mental images... "

 

-"And I think it even was the same elevator, say are those dents there at about shoulder height where one might support himself against the walls?"

 

"And what do _you_ know about that, huh?"

 

-"Well, I would guess it's from one of them assuming the position, should be something they'd be familiar with."

 

"You are an evil man, Hutchinson, a very evil man. I might have to wash my brain with bleach later. Or else I'm never gonna get those images out of my head."

 

-"See, nobody would accuse them of being gay, so why us?"

 

"It's just that they keep saying that we're always in each other's pockets, spending so much time together, even off shift..."

 

-"That's the way partners are. Simmons and Babcock are doing the same thing, nobody's talking about them."

 

"That's because Simmons is married and Babcock has a steady girl. And then there's the touching..."

 

-"Who's touching? Simonetti and Dryden?"

 

"Eww! No, _us_. All the time. That's what they are saying."

 

-"Now that's the first time you've complained about me touching you."

 

"I'm not complaining, just telling you that they said it wasn't natural that we're so touchy-feely with each other."

 

-"You're not starting with that macho crap, are you? They've always bitched about this and that, probably just jealous of our close rate, that's all. Just like always. The others always talked about stuff like that behind our backs and will keep doing it. Right in our faces, too. Their problem, not ours. I wouldn't lose any sleep over that. So quit beating ourself up over it, Simonetti and Dryden sure aren't."

 

"You're right, Hutch. Can't lose my precious beauty sleep over that. And definitely we can't change the way they think about us. Say, when we're out of this stuck elevator, are we going to my place or yours tonight?"


End file.
